Quand les Diabrouilleurs rencontrent les Acognites
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: Ou comment l'ineffable Luna Lovegood est tombée amoureuse... OS LL/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !!_

_**Quand les Diabrouilleurs rencontrent les Acognites…**_

C'était le mois d'Août, une agréable chaleur se répandait doucement dans Londres, réveillant lentement les habitants de la ville.

Luna avait toujours été matinale. Elle aimait beaucoup se promener dans la capitale britannique le matin tôt. Pour diverses raisons, principalement parce que c'était le moment où les entités magiques méconnues, voire inconnues du commun des sorciers en profitaient pour prendre possession des rues. Luna s'était réveillée avant le lever du soleil et alors qu'elle travaillait un peu pour préparer sa rentrée en troisième année d' Analyse des Mystères Sorciers, un doute s'était emparé de son esprit. Elle avait alors retourné tous les livres qu'elle possédait mais n'avait pas trouvé. Ne pouvant pas continuer ses révisions sans avoir les pensées clarifiées, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantacourt blanc, un t- shirt à rayures vert et gris, avait mis ses bracelets en boutons de manteaux, son collier en bouchons de bièraubeurre et ses boucles d'oreilles radis.

Puis elle s'était dirigée vers une ruelle un peu éloignée du centre. Cette rue n'était presque pas fréquentée. Dans l'année une cinquantaine de personnes devaient y passer. Les voitures ne pouvaient pas y accéder et il y était ardu de se croiser à vélo. Il n'y avait que quelques commerces : un antiquaire, un herboriste et un magasin de magie, où l'on pouvait trouver beaucoup de produit rares pour les potions, des grimoires très anciens et rares, des artefacts… et parfois même des animaux aux propriétés étonnantes. Et c'était dans cette ruelle que ce trouvait selon Luna, la meilleure bibliothèque de tout le Royaume-Uni. Une bibliothèque d'apparence austère et sombre mais qui était en réalité chaleureuse et accueillante. C'était une Cracmol qui détenait cette bibliothèque, aussi y avait –il deux parties distinctes, dont l'une, la partie réservée aux sorciers était cachée. Cette bibliothèque regorgeait de livres intéressant et était presque aussi riche que celle de Poudlard.

Ce matin là, la ruelle était éclairée par un doux soleil qui rendait le lieu féerique. L'antiquaire et l'herboriste, dont les commerces se situaient face à face du côté droit de la ruelle qui donnait sur un modeste parc, conversaient depuis les perrons respectifs de leurs magasins.

Un jeune homme aux yeux bleu clair, châtain, les cheveux mi longs, assez grand, d'à peu près vingt ans, passa devant eux et les salua gentiment. C'était un étudiant néo-zélandais en mythologies. Il avait découvert cette rue par hasard, en flânant, quelques jours après son arrivée à Londres deux ans auparavant. Et depuis était un des habitués de cette ruelle si particulière. Ce jour là, il avait besoin d'une indication supplémentaire sur un mythe grec et des informations sur un mythe tibétain. Comme il s'était levé tôt, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait en profiter pour aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Il portait un jean bleu délavé et un T-shirt noir. Il y avait sur son épaule gauche un tatouage en forme de goutte et il portait une boucle d'oreille en argent, qui représentait une feuille de chêne. Sur son t-shirt, au bout d'une chaîne noire, se balançait au rythme de sa marche, une capsule de bouteille de bière. Il était perdu dans les nuages quand il arriva à la bibliothèque

Luna quitta la rue commerçante qu'elle traversait, pour s'engouffrer dans cette petit ruelle, qui lui était désormais familière, et y entra du côté gauche, elle salua, d'un signe de tête le propriétaire du magasin de magie, assis au comptoir. Puis continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque, la tête dans ses pensées.

Un hasardeux concours de circonstances fit qu'elle arriva face à la bibliothèque en même temps que ce jeune homme. Les voies de la Fortune étant impénétrables, ils entrèrent en collision alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à passer l'entrée étroite du lieu de connaissance.

Les lois physiques poursuivant leur cours, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol, leurs esprits brusquement ramenés sur terre. Aussitôt, en chœur :

- **Pardon… J'étais perturbée par quelques Diabrouilleurs !** S'écria Luna**.**

- **Veuillez m'excuser,** s'exclama-t-il**, il y a un nid d'Acognites dans le coin !**

Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps leur paraissait arrêté alors qu'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.Des étincelles de joie pétillèrent dans leurs yeux. Un magnifique sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que Luna lui offrait un vrai sourire, pas du tout rêveur, comme elle n'en avait jamais eu à Poudlard. Il se releva rapidement et tendit sa main à Luna, qui accepta son aide, non sans un léger rougissement, presque imperceptible. Une fois redressée, Luna lui tendit la main, qu'il serra.

**- Luna Lovegood.**

**- Firmin Dreamwell, ravi de t'avoir rencontré Luna !**

**- C'est réciproque Firmin !**

_FIN _

_Et voilà mes petits choux sucrés un nouveau one shot !!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Une suite peut être envisageable, si vous le souhaitez._

_Bisous !!_

_Zazou la Grum's._

_Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic Changes, je ne l'ai pas oubliée mais le chapitre 9 ( j'en suis à 21 pages word) s'avère difficile à écrire et je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour bien me concentrer sur sa rédaction ! je ne promets rien mais normalement dans deux trois semaines, il devrait être publié ! Bisouuus _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Une petite suite sans prétention. Bonne lecture _

_Bisous sucrés tout plein _

_Zazou la grumelle _

**Où une coccinelle est l'envoyée d'Eros…** ( ou comment Luna et Firmin échangèrent leur premier baiser)

Après leur rencontre fortuite, Luna et Firmin s'étaient revus une ou deux fois pendant l'été. Discutant autour d'un thé aux fleurs-qui-donnent-des-ailes chez l'un, ou dégustant des beignets à la pomme euphorisante chez l'autre. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, et s'étaient découverts de nombreux centres d'intérêts communs, allant de la connaissance de la faune et la flore traditionnelle à celle plus privilégiée des créatures magiques. Ils s'étaient ensuite recroisés par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse, peu avant la rentrée, et étaient allés manger une crêpe dans un petit café à l'extrémité du Chemin, où peu pensaient à s'aventurer. C'était Firmin qui avait découvert l'endroit. Leurs vacances d'été avaient été exaltantes, remplies d'expéditions dans des contrées peu fréquentées de la planète. Absorbés par leurs récits de voyages, ils perdirent notion du temps et seule l'intervention du propriétaire pour leur proposer quelque chose à manger les ramena à la réalité. Ils avaient recommandé avant de se replonger dans leur conversation. Ils ne quittèrent le bar qu'au petit matin, pour se séparer en se donnant rendez-vous dans la petite rue, une fois la rentrée passée. C'était alors devenu une de leur habitude de se retrouver le jeudi matin dans la bibliothèque de leur première rencontre pour discuter de leurs recherches. Celles-ci semblaient plus fructifiantes, plus vivifiantes lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Les mois avaient ainsi passé, et cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Luna et Firmin s'étaient rencontrés, entre les Diabrouilleurs et les Acognites.

L'année universitaire s'était terminée depuis une semaine, et il ne restait que peu de temps avant que l'un et l'autre partent pour de nouvelles aventures. Luna projetait d'aller en Australie pour commencer et Firmin avait prévu de retourner en Alaska et au Groenland. De fait, ils avaient convenu de se voir une dernière fois avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Firmin ayant laissé le choix de l'endroit à Luna, c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, en cette fin de printemps, dans un petit pré traversé par un ruisseau. Le temps était radieux, le soleil éclairait le lieu de ses doux rayons, et quelques menus nuages passaient indolemment dans le ciel. Le ruisseau céruléen chantait à quelques pas d'eux.

Luna avait étendu une couverture bigarrée à l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire, et Firmin avait ramené de nombreux mets qu'il avait préparés avec soin. A peine s'étaient-ils installés qu'ils reprirent leur dernière conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. La question de Firmin sur les propriétés des Choucolis bleus chantant avait laissé Luna coite la dernière fois, mais à présent, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits (vilains Diabrouilleurs, toujours à vouloir troubler les idées les plus nobles des braves gens !) et tenait une argumentation presque parfaite sur les vertus apaisantes de ces plantes pour le moins intrigantes. Les yeux plongés dans le regard de Luna, Firmin, assis à ses côtés, se pencha soudainement vers elle. Et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Luna le regarda, interloquée. Il répondit, rougissant :

- **Pardon. Mais c'est le seul remède contre les coccinelles malicieuses des flots violets, et il y en a une sur ton épaule, j'ai cru la voir te piquer**. Fit-il en désignant une minuscule coccinelle orange qui se promenait sur l'épaule gauche de Luna.

L'insecte sentant soudain peser sur elle deux regards humains, eut un sursaut et s'enfuit à tire d'ailes. Luna effleura de sa main son épaule, et leva les yeux vers Firmin. Ce dernier la regardait, gêné. Elle eut un sourire mi-rêveur, mi-malicieux.

- **J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était qu'un remède éphémère, et qu'une fois donné, il devait être recommencé plusieurs fois, de nombreuses fois même…**

- **Ah** ?

- **Oui**… Répondit-elle avec innocence.

Firmin s'était rapproché pendant leur échange et leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau pour leur plus grand bonheur. Le collier en coquillages de Luna vint tinter contre la capsule de bière que portait toujours Firmin…

Au loin, une coccinelle les observait, fière d'avoir réussi la mission qu'Eros lui avait attribuée…

FIN

PS : Je t'aime grum'.


End file.
